


Curving the Edges

by Kim_Kardashian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Dialogue Heavy, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Kardashian/pseuds/Kim_Kardashian
Summary: “Let’s drive then.” Without hesitating, Levi ripped the shirt he wore, the buttons popping and scattering everywhere. He fluffed his pomade-slicked hair, letting it point to every direction as he put his faded baseball cap on.They were graduating, and with graduating comes freedom. A certain freedom Eren definitely looked forward to.





	Curving the Edges

Graduation means freedom. Graduation means not any of this. This encompassing his job, schoolwork, and a shitload of college applications. Eren flicked the end of his cigarette and readjusted his cap. Break was over. Time to wash his hands.

He was officially McTired and more than ready to cram for his bio. “Don’t salt the fries,” Levi said without looking up. “Bitch wants no salt.”

Eren nodded. “Anything else this McBitch doesn’t want?”

“Why are you like this?” Levi crammed the fries in the container and shot Eren another glare for good measure. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart? A good boy?”

Eren watched the patty sizzle on the grill. “I am. A McGood boy.” They worked fast, hands working on autopilot. Exhaustion was their default state, next to crippling depression. If there was anything Eren loved more than annoying Levi, it was obsessing over noose memes and following the /fa thread religiously. He felt his glasses slip down.

“Twelve more minutes,” Levi murmured, throwing a few ketchup packets in the bag. Taking orders had a certain art to it. An ugly art that capitalism loved to rub in his face every time he clocked in this godawful establishment. But his paycheck made it worth it, and the rides home if he had to be honest.

Eren stuffed an apple pie in his pocket and followed Levi to the parking lot. He felt McFree. The car, like them, has seen better days. An old 2003 Nissan Sentra GXE that smelled like a Febreze factory. “Apple pie,” Levi mused. “Excellent choice.”

“ _Egg_ cellent choice,” Eren corrected. It was still warm. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked, taking a bite. He offered some to Levi, who only sighed in resignation and took a bite as well.

“I studied. Not much though.”

Eren hummed and removed his cap. It smelled like McD’s in the car now. “Hotbox?” He suggested, flickering his lighter. Without missing a beat, Levi ran a hand through his hair and spat a quick no.

“I’m driving,” he said flatly, ignoring Eren’s scandalized frown. “But I want to go to the park. Walgreens for fuel.”

“It’s your car.” In other words: Of course I’m tagging along you absolute turd. Like always, Eren rummaged through the CD’s and chose Nirvana’s _Nevermind_. Levi let the windows go down, the cold, whipping wind ruining his hair, but it felt so good it didn’t even matter. “ _Graduation_ looks super fucked. You need a new copy ASAP. Walgreens might have it.”

He parked the car and clicked off his seatbelt. “I highly doubt Walgreens sells anything Kanye West related. Do you want anything?”

Eren whistled. “Arizona.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, his McDonald’s uniform hilarious at a shitty time like this. “I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

“Mango. McMango.” The door slammed loudly and Levi flipped him the bird without hesitation. It was nearly two AM, and his hands already itched for a cigarette. But he didn’t want to go home, and he certainly wasn’t stupid enough to smoke in Levi’s car. Regardless of how shitty it was, Levi took care of his possessions with bulldog-tendencies, and the smell of smoke disgusted him to no end. He didn’t play games like that.

A few minutes later, Levi came out with a bag, and from what he could peep, Doritos were in there. “They sell nicotine gum,” Levi remarked as he revved up the engine. “But it’s expensive.”

“I should buy a pack.” Eren grinned and popped open the can. “After all, I’m-“

“Nineteen. I fucking know that, you like to remind everyone you’re nineteen.”

Eren took a large gulp, savoring the artificial taste of mango and mysterious cancer on his tongue. He stayed back in third grade, everyone knew that. But things were different now. Senior year was slowly reaching its conclusion and he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. But he got in, he scraped up his pride and chose engineering just like his father insisted.

Among the constant dissatisfaction, he knew he was fucked. In more ways than one. His grades were sublime, he was captain of the tennis team, but he was also experiencing a horrible personal recession. Which did concern Armin and Mikasa, especially Mikasa, but he was a big boy. He was supposed to be peachy. Levi wanted him to stop smoking, a habit he picked up from late Mario Kart sessions with Jean. They drove, and even in the darkness he couldn’t help but scroll through his messages with Armin. 

> you’re stretching yourself too thin I think
> 
> can you not see that it’s a lil scary tbh

Levi led him to the familiar clearing. The gravel rolled under his heel, twigs and leaves snapped and cracked with each step. It was deadly quiet, save for the sirens from the distance. The geese flapped on the puddles. He tried not to, but he already lit the end and took a pull, letting the smoke relax him. He felt Levi’s cold arm next to his, a look of disgruntlement and exasperation on his face even in the darkness. But he didn’t pull away. The wooden bench creaked as they settled.

They didn’t come to the park to be bros. It’s been their spot since last year, and it’s been their Spot for a few months. There’s something edgy in making out at the park without your homophobic parents’ knowledge.  But Levi definitely had it worse out of the two of them. His uncle Kenny spat the word ‘faggot’ like a prayer, not to mention they were at church every Sunday. While Eren loved hypocrisy, he loved holding Levi’s hand and squeezing it during their “peace be with you’s” even more. Throw in a risky wink for good measure. “Kenny says I spend too much time with you.”

Eren let the juice swish in his mouth. It felt too dry. “Let me guess. ‘That good-for-nothing-Jaeger boy. He’s at it again with our Mikasa. Can you imagine our Mikasa with that inbred, that goddamn Arab’!”

Levi laughed, but there was nothing funny about that because it was true. Everybody knew each other in town and it was no secret that Eren’s biological father was at some point Muslim. There were no secrets to have in a small town like theirs, where their choices were judged and their futures bartered. What made it worse was the fact that Eren’s mom remarried a while ago, and if there wasn’t any outright criticism before, there was now. He let Levi kiss him, could taste the cocoa butter Vaseline on his tongue and smell their McJob on his shirt. They had class at eight tomorrow, and to finally get home at three-thirty was pitiful. So much for that bio exam.

The only ones who knew about them was Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, and Hange. Eren almost told Isabel, but she was in another state, far far away from home. To imagine it slipping into her phone conversations with their mom made his insides curdle. “You need a new sweater,” Levi said, his hand on the wheel, the other on Eren’s thigh. They were in front of Carla’s house, its signature picket fence leaning too much on the right. The grass needed trimming. It was still slightly cold, but the sky lost its darkness. Dawn’s buttcrack would soon arrive.

“I know. Carla says the same thing,” Eren sighed. They looked at each other and then outside. The whole neighborhood was quiet and asleep. But whether they were watching was a different story. “Well, my bro. I’ll be seeing you in class in a few hours. Bro.”

“I McHate you,” Levi said with utter conviction. Eren watched him speed away and was not surprised when Bean barked at his arrival. He fumbled with his keys, bracing himself for the sharp claws that would dig into his thighs. Carla should be asleep, but of course the universe decided to be a massive cock right now of all times.

“You smell like smoke,” she said. Her voice sounded tired, but her determination to catch him must have been stronger tonight. She swung her legs on the coffee table. “You clock out at twelve. What time is it now?”

He looked at his phone. “Three.” He paused. “Thirty-four.” That was surprisingly steady, which probably pissed her off even more. Super pissed and was trying hard not to yell at him unless she wanted to wake Nile. Carla had strong vocal cords, that can definitely be said.

“Your sister wasn’t like this. You’re a lot more like your father than I thought.”

He tried hard not to get angry. Perhaps would have succeeded had she not stood up so quickly and snatched his phone. Eren wheezed out a sardonic laugh. “Don’t. I’m not up for these games, mom.”

“You spend a lot of time with that Ackerman boy.”

“I can’t hang out with my friends now?” He grabbed his phone from her grasp. It was strange. Was it supposed to be this tense? It felt like the day his father left. The memory was clear as day, but it didn’t hurt him anymore. Her eyes were like Levi’s, locking another world that would never see the light of day. The strands of silver in her hair weren’t bad, she still looked good. Even when she’s batshit angry. “I’m going to bed.” Being home made him more tired than being at work.

She exhaled deeply, pressing her lips together. “You don’t tell me anything anymore. Why is that?”

For a moment, he knew this was more than about the tattoo he got behind her back. He swallowed the rock in his throat and was reminded of the time Levi had milk streaming from his nostrils. He forgot what they were laughing about. Maybe a fedora meme. Some furry joke. “I do,” he lied. Her sigh spoke volumes. “For the most part,” he amended. “Do you want to see my tattoo?” It was the least he could offer. Confessing his un-bro moments and the dime in his pocket wasn’t ideal.  

She shrugged and rubbed her chest. “You’re my son.”

He grinned. “Well, I paid for it and it’s on my skin forever, too.” He turned around and lifted his shirt. It reached his shoulder blades, took over the entirety of his back, and required a few more sessions. A crane, mid-flight, head turned to the side. She touched it with her finger.

“Not bad. You need a new sweater.” And you should stop smoking she added silently.

That’s what Levi said. He almost blurted it too. “I’m going to bed.” The finality in his tone ended their reverie. She stepped back and gave him a stern frown.

“Don’t be late next time. People don’t go to the park to play on the swings,” she said.

He took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the implication. “Yes, they do.” He would never compromise Levi like that.

-

The bell rung and that meant he couldn’t loiter in the halls. If he felt like manure now, it paled in comparison to the heavy bags under Levi’s eyes. They had English together, which meant a nap was possible. Their substitute teacher became a permanent one, and she was absolute dog shit. As a teacher, not a person. “Are you McTired?”

“Not now, Jaeger.” Levi fiddled with his phone for a while before whispering a quiet “holy fuck”. He ran a hand through his hair in disbelief.

“What? What happened?”

“I got in. I got in. To UTrost, holy fuck.” He sounded breathless. And Eren understood why. Levi was among the last to apply, which meant there was a strong possibility that the school was packed. A lot of people were going. Armin. Mikasa. Hange. Jean. Sasha and Connie didn’t get in. Ymir was moving across the country with Krista. Eren was the first to apply and accept the offer. There was a good reason, many reasons to apply to a school an hour away. To be stuck in this town, where the tracks were to be avoided, rumors followed you to your grave, and church was a must, it meant freedom. A chance to leave the box and curve the edges.

Eren turned around. “Hange.”

Hange’s snoring would be endearing were it not the actual reason they once had class detention. “What?”

“Levi got in to UTrost.”

That perked her up. “Fuckitty fuck.” She slipped her phone from her pocket and let her fingers do the job. Erwin was next, and then Mikasa. “Are you both going to be roommates?” She asked, pressing her glasses down suggestively.

Levi looked at Eren with an unreadable expression. “We’ll talk about that later,” Eren said, his voice quiet.

“I thought you would say ‘McDuh’ for a second. How the turntables.”

Eren snorted into his hand. Everyone was chatting, the room buzzed and barely paid any attention to them. He loved English class. “We’ll be roommates. But we’re celebrating later.” A wink. There was no need to look around for raised eyebrows. To the outside of their circle of friends they were two different people. Levi was a notorious straighty freshman year. Dating girls, left and right. Petra was his long-term, but then she transferred to another school out of the county. From what he remembered, Levi remained unbothered. Captain of the chess club and generally anti-bullshit with his emo hair regardless of his height. Obsessed with Hot Cheetos and Gordon Ramsay, he moved on with his life as if Petra Ral never existed.

And Eren was much different as well, which only made McDonald’s a gateway to not so bro things after a particularly nasty night. A cigarette wouldn’t be enough he knew, and Levi didn’t want to go home. The edible did its magic and before they both knew it, they were not only dry humping in the car, but making out like a bunch of middle schoolers. Telling each other how much they hated this town, the people, the narrowness of it all. The hypocrisy.

It escalated of course because they had no self-control, and not so soon after, Levi admitted that they shouldn’t remain sexually platonic. It was hard not to do anything in school, but it was easy to act like buddies.

They walked down the cafeteria to their usual table. Levi tossed his arm around him. “How are we celebrating, Jaeger?”

Mikasa shot them a warning look. “Well, we can do something after mass on Sunday. What do you say, Lee?”

Armin tuned his violin as Marco came with his lunch. His wheelchair has seen better days but that didn’t stop him from getting smashed at Reiner’s house last week. Today was supposed to be nacho day, but the beef didn’t look like beef. Jean had a list on conspiracy theories, this whole cannibalism scheme that seemed believable it was bone-chilling. “Kenny’s coming with us on Sunday,” Mikasa said pointedly. Levi bristled, his arm around Eren’s shoulder tensed.

“What a fucking shame.”

Eren said nothing and shoved his lunch to the center. “I’ll be outside,” he murmured, hands already reaching for the lighter. Armin’s judgement and worry was palpable, but Eren pretended not to see it like always. There were other things to worry about. “You better eat. McEat. Shit is better than nothing.”

The end of Levi’s lip curled slightly. “You didn’t though.”

A sigh. “Not hungry.”

Levi cast him a glare, very different from his insignificant ones. There was a lot to discuss, but this was definitely not the right place and time to do so. “Practice what you preach, bitch.”

-

Sunday rolled by uneventfully. Eren wore a navy short-sleeved button up and khaki pants. The public would say it’s his Sunday best, he says it allows Levi better access to his body. Carla wasn’t surprised when he announced that he would be joining the Ackerman’s to today’s mass. She also remained wordless when he explained that Levi would be the one picking him up. “You know what you’re doing,” she commented as she took a sip from her earl grey tea.

He didn’t like what that meant. But he followed Levi to the pew anyway, where Kuchel and Kenny were waiting. Mikasa’s absence definitely meant soccer practice and extra scrutiny, both of which were a ritual at this point. “She couldn’t come?” He asked knowing well what Kenny thought his intentions were with Mikasa. As if. They established this two years ago during Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“She’s not coming,” he said gruffly.

Eren bit down his grin. “What a shame. It would be nice to pray with her.”

Kuchel’s focus was on the book of hymns to seize grasp on their conversation and Levi’s visible attempts to remain expressionless only made him want to cackle even more. They had time, mass wouldn’t start yet. “You sure seem chipper after your daddy died, don’t you?”

Levi sucked in his breath and Eren tried to ignore the horrible way his guts twisted in his stomach. What a fucking asshole. “Well, sir, life is all about moving on,” he replied as amiably as he could.

Kenny shook his head. “Grisha was a good man. But it just reminds us that the Lord spares no one.” Eren didn’t know if that was supposed to be mocking or consoling, but he softened his gnawing glare and looked at the emo Jesus statue.

“Right. You’re absolutely right,” he managed. He ignored Levi’s silent scowl, the raw acidity of it. They’d be holding hands now.  

“I’m going to celebrate my UTrost acceptance after this,” Levi commented stiffly.

That warranted Kenny and Kuchel’s undivided attention. Levi clearly kept that a secret, and the way his mother tried hard not seem angry was hysterical. “You got in and didn’t say anything?” She asked, her blue eyes widened in disbelief. Eren couldn’t believe it either, and it shouldn’t have made him smug but it did.

Levi shook his head. “I forgot. We’re going for a drive. Maybe the city.”

“We?” Kenny repeated.

“Eren and I. Just us,” Levi clarified blandly. “We’re going to be roommates. That’ll be interesting, don’t you think?” He barked out a humorless laugh and let his hand rest on Eren’s clasped, potentially praying ones.

It was getting ugly and Eren knew it. He could see the Ackerman family collapse right here, right now. The third pew from Father Nick. The one with the red cushions on this pleasant Sunday morning. Kenny’s gaze locked itself on their hands, Levi’s smaller and fairer, Eren’s tanned and calloused. “What do you mean by that?” That sounded McDangerous. They were on a metaphorical edge and Eren didn’t doubt for a second that Kenny would pummel him to the ground. Accuse him of infecting his nephew with his sickness.

“We’re celebrating. There’s not much to it.” The conversation was forcibly ended when Father Nick beckoned everyone to rise. Eren tried hard not to look anywhere else, the bile on his tongue never swallowed. Carla already knows, he reminded himself. She knows, and she wouldn’t be disgusted if Kenny decided to open his mouth. What a scandal this would be. The Ackerman boy and that Jaeger boy, he could almost hear Erwin’s father say. Grisha’s son is a queer, would you look at that?

Levi nudged him to the side. “You’re thinking too much,” he said lowly.

Eren licked his lips. “You’re right. You’re more fucked than I am,” he murmured back. It was difficult to ignore Kenny’s glowering. Kuchel had her hands joined, posture stiff and attention on Father Nick and never once diverting to her son. It was scary how much she looked like Levi. Her hair, like Carla’s, was graying. It cascaded past her shoulders, jet black like Mikasa’s. It was time for the holy communion and they headed to the forming line. This felt like an eternity, it might as well be purgatory.

“You’re both not going,” Kenny said flatly. His hand rested on Levi’s shoulder. “You haven’t confessed.” He looked at Kuchel for back-up, but she seemed oddly pensive, her thin lips pressed down. As if she didn’t have the time to be as angry as her brother. She stared at Levi, her gaze hardened and distant. She was looking at him for the first time, computing his features, absorbing his existence. Eren bit down the urge to leave. Leave and never come back, maybe run to the school soccer field. Levi nudged him again, a silent ‘calm the McFuck down’, but it was hesitant.

“Confessed what?” Eren asked, refusing to feel compulsory guilt. He’s never listened to an adult, and he wasn’t going to start now. “I confessed a week ago and I’m peachy.”

“Your mortal sins,” he said through clenched teeth, refusing to look Eren in the eyes. Levi waved him off.

“There’s no sin, uncle.” They turned around and joined the line of people. Kenny didn’t have to say ‘you’re going to rot in hell’ but he had no problem expressing his disgust every time he and Eren made eye contact. Black contempt was all there. By the time it was their turn, Levi grabbed his arm. “We’re leaving. Now.” Eren did a final blessing and headed to the exit, following Levi to the parking lot. No one noticed, and not once were they chased. It was a beautiful day. Summer creeped closer, and graduation was a month away. That was nice to think about. The car door squeaked and he got inside, inhaling the usual floral scent and Levi’s brisk sigh. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t like Levi apologizing, ever. Unless he fucked up of course.  

Eren swallowed and reclined the seat back. “Your lips are chapped.” He took out his cocoa butter lip balm and handed it over. Levi shot him a look. What happened, happened. It’s not like it was inevitable. All that mattered was what Carla would say, if Kenny even opened his mouth. Would he even say anything? It was hard to tell. Admitting that your only nephew wasn’t straight was a big change, and no one certainly enjoyed being the brunt of this town’s gossip.

“I was angry. He spoke about your father that way, you just stood there. And took it.”

The budding flowers on the trees reminded him when Grisha, _dad_ , he reminded himself, took him fishing. Their rods had been stolen from the shed so they made a makeshift one. Tied string on a sliced water bottle. Eren was too reckless with the hook and managed to pierce his thumb as the bait fell in the lake with a small splash. “Would you rather have me kick his ass?” He mused, letting the bittersweet memory wash over him.

“That would’ve been preferable. Holding up so far?”

Eren closed his eyes and let his hand fumble with the stereo. Kanye did what he had to do. “I’m upset. Fucked. I’m so fucked,” he admitted. The lump in his throat grew like a disease, it was cancerous and he’s never regretted leaving his pack so much in his life. Oh, god. He was going to die.

“Let’s drive then.” Without hesitating, Levi ripped the shirt he wore, the buttons popping and scattering everywhere. He fluffed his pomade-slicked hair, letting it point to every direction as he put his faded baseball cap on.  

The windows steered down and the air cleansed them in more ways than one. The drive would be a long one, Eren knew, if Levi wore his cap. “Sonic or 7-Eleven?” His stomach rumbled at the thought of just eating.

“Both,” Levi replied without missing a beat. The pulled up at the gas station to the crappiest 7-Eleven that ever graced the Earth, but it was the only one they’d be seeing for miles. Eren jumped out the car and didn’t bother asking what Levi would want. It was the same thing every time which was pitiful, really. Habituation was sad. He got three bags of Hot Cheetos, a long Slim Jim, and Brisk. The cigarettes stared at him, but his hand grabbed a Trident gum pack instead. Not now.

“Where are we McGoing?”

Levi shrugged. He often forgot Levi actually exercised underneath his layer of clothes, all lean muscle. Not much body hair, but there was a bit of stubble on his cheek. It was an old tank top he wore, with a faded Snoopy and ‘Got Milk?’ design. A gift from Mike after they won wrestling sectionals if he wasn’t mistaken. “No cigarettes?” Levi asked with a wry smile. Eren wanted to smack the shit out of him, but he popped his gum instead.

“I keep forgetting cancer runs in the family,” he sighed. It all started with stomach pains a few years ago. Grisha and Carla were arguing a lot from what he remembered, dinner became quiet, his birthday parties were the only time they actually behaved, and it slowly turned into Grisha not coming home at all. Isabel had already graduated and moved far away, so she wasn’t there to see how ugly it got. A few months after he officially moved out, Grisha was diagnosed and Eren refused to step in the hospital. Refused to forgive him for leaving.

“So quit smoking, dumbass. Unless you want an excuse to get away from me, we could be _The Fault in Our Stars_.”

“Maybe memes will be our always.”

“That’s fucked up. _We’re_ fucked up.”

-

The bread was still warm but the sky remained pink-streaked. The crescent moon decided to make an appearance, and Eren tried to avoid getting sand in his shoes. Still, they were definitely light years away, in another universe. The waves crashed nonstop, it smelled so marine. So different in a multitude ways. They turned off their phones and watched an old couple walk by with matching erratic footsteps, same bad hip.

He wondered how he made it out alive for so long. It filled him up, the sheer shock of it. He was going to start over, they were going to start over. Discard the nest, uproot and craft his own space, stuff it with what he wanted. Maybe it meant never looking back, but fuck it.

“Any McMajors you’ve thought about?”

Levi didn’t look amused. “Majoring in emo, minoring in dildos.”

“Is that code for undecided?”

“You could say that.” This was how they would be celebrating, clearly. Staring at the shore, not dreading what would happen once they got home. What would happen if they got home?

“Will Kenny kick you out?”

A pause. Levi didn’t give it much thought. He knew Kenny would never say a word about his preferences. Never accept them, but never admit them either. And he wouldn’t dare confront Carla, because Carla could easily turn the tables. That was a strong possibility, and not so far-fetched. “No,” he said simply, not sure why he had to reassure Eren of all people. If anything, it was Eren who always did the reassuring. He was so stupidly optimistic, the type to say you could jump off a building and make it if you believe you could. It was terrifying sometimes, but here they were. In a nameless beach with nameless people, eating absolute garbage on this dog-eat-dog day. Humanity at its finest. “I have a month left. We both do. He’s stupid, but not _that_ stupid.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. His gray eyes were like Carla’s. So soul-stabbing even through those thick-framed glasses. God, it was easy to assume Eren was always mildly annoyed and right now was no different. He had unbuttoned his shirt already, hair in complete disarray. “Nobody knows us here,” he suggested coyly, mirth in his stare. If Levi hadn’t memorized Eren’s different selection of frowns, he would be confused. But he fucking wasn’t, and that didn’t stop him from putting his burger down.

They were alone. And they’ve never kissed in public. “So?” He asked plainly, trying not to laugh. Humoring Eren wasn’t a great idea, not with his patience, or the lack of it to be more precise.

“Are we going to McMakeout?”

“Fuck you.” They pressed their thighs closer, letting the sand clump around them. Each torrent of seawater threatened to reach their shoes, yet it only brushed the sand, spitting fragments of seashells before swallowing them again.

There was so much in store, amazing shit, and Eren couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Congrats,” he said finally, feeling the end of his mouth twitch into a smile. Whatever tomorrow had prepared, he was braced for it.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Cocoa Butter Kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TErySTMbFlk)  
> [El Manana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEB56tk7I88)  
> [Too Much](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPwCd9vjO6E)  
> [Vile Mentality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnrbCNz2XcM)  
> [Everything I Am](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sr-EAck5kH0)  
>  Kat, this was meant to be a big shitposting meme for you, but I got emo writing it so I'm McSorry. I'll write something else for you at some point, not right now though because I still feel emo. Take this with a grain of salt you slut, if you ever happen to see this.


End file.
